


Woodland Love

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Woodland [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Companions, Elemental Magic, F/F, Falling In Love, Familiars, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Love, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nature Magic, Polyamory, Romantic love, Supernatural Bonds, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Connie and her twin sister Nines are nature spirits living out in the forest with their familiar and companion, a mountain bobcat named Gwen. Then one day a human comes to live in the cabin on the edge of the forest down by the lake. Slowly, bonds form and life changes for the three creatures and for the human who has found her way to their little home.





	Woodland Love

**Author's Note:**

> Part one is m/m, part two is f/f. Part one was originally written for @churchfry on twitter.

It had been many years since the old cabin at the edge of the woods had been inhabited. As far as Connie could tell, from her many years residing in the forest as a nature spirit, the deed had remained in the Anderson family for years, but later generations only ever came out to check out the property before leaving it to return to their lives in the city. Sometimes Connie would spend her days there, “pretending to be human” as her sister would say. While Connie didn’t need to live inside as human did, she was curious about what they might do with their time in such a space. A few errant books remained on the abandoned bookshelves and Connie enjoyed flipping through their pages. It gave Connie a glimpse into human life.  
  
“You really need to stop with your weird obsession with humans. It’ll bring you nothing but heartbreak,” her sister said to her one day.  
  
“It’s not an obsession, Nines. It’s a curiosity,” Connie replied. “Besides, I don’t complain about your obsession with Gwen.”  
  
Nines glared at Connie as Gwen, the mountain bobcat currently curled up against Nines’ side, snarled. Connie ignored them in favor of returning to the book she was reading. It was why she preferred to read at the cabin but Nines had insisted Connie spend time in their home. Especially since Gwen had started living with them. Connie didn’t dislike Gwen. The orange and brown colored bobcat had proven to be a reliable ally in their forest. Nines has found her nearly dead after some hunters had been through the forest. Nines had brought her to Connie for help.  
  
Connie and Nines were twins, a rarity in nature spirits. Most nature spirits had control over all natural elements. But whenever twins were, for lack of a better term, born, their abilities were split. Connie possessed the ability to nurture and create life and Nines possessed the ability to halt and take life. It made Nines a bit colder where Connie was warm. So her concern and affection for the bobcat had been unique and Connie had done everything in her power to save Gwen. In return, Gwen had stayed with them, acting as their companion and familiar. Being bonded to supernatural creatures gave the companion their own unique abilities. In Gwen's case, she could talk though only other supernatural creatures or those bonded to them could understand her.  
  
Nines reached across the branches and ran her fingers along Connie’s cheek, leaving a slight chill. Connie shivered but otherwise ignored her sister's pestering.  
  
“Nines, leave her alone,” Gwen said.  
  
“We’re supposed to be bonding,” Nines replied.  
  
“We are,” Connie said, not looking up from her book.  
  
Nines frowned. Gwen stood up and stretched before moving to sit between the sisters, front paws kneading at Connie’s calf.  
  
“Read to us,” she said.  
  
“What?”  
  
Gwen rolled her eyes. “Read. To. Us.”  
  
Connie sighed and opened the book a little wider. It was one that the back blurb had described as “Fantasy” which meant humans writing books where creatures like Connie and her sister and Gwen existed alongside humans like they had thousands of years ago, back when humans still believed in supernatural and mythical beings. Connie liked those kinds of books because they reminded her of her past. She worried Nines wouldn’t like them because of their inaccuracies. But she began to read aloud anyway.  
  
The first time Nines began to protest, one of Gwen’s back legs kicked her. It looked enough like an accident that Nines merely huffed and began to complain again until Gwen kicked her again. Nines crossed her arms over her chest but remained quiet as Connie continued to read. She read aloud until night began to fall, Nines’ favorite time of day. Then she carefully dog-eared the page she was on and tucked the book away. Gwen moved from her spot between the sisters and jumped out of the tree. Nines held out her hand to Connie who took it and the two floated down to the forest floor together.  
  
“Show offs,” Gwen muttered.  
  
Connie giggled even as Nines shook her head. Moonlight began to filter in through the branches, making Nines skin glow, faint edges of blue and silver as she moved. The same happened to Connie’s skin, where their hands were still clasped until Nines let go. Connie didn’t mind. She preferred the soft sunlit glow that dusted her skin in the early morning just after dawn. Another of their differences from being twins. Nines thrived in the moonlight, dancing amongst the trees and the shadows cast by the moon’s light. Gwen followed at Nines’ feet, batting at the fireflies as they came out to play. Connie watched them for several minutes from the base of their tree.  
  
“Connie!” Nines called, hands outstretched, beckoning her sister to her.  
  
Connie smiled and ran to her sister, embracing her as Nines’ outstretched arms held her close, bathing her in the moonlit glow. Nines kissed Connie’s cheek, one of the rare ways she expressed her love for her sister.  
  
“Love you,” Connie whispered, kissing Nines’ cheek in return.  
  
Gwen wove herself between their legs, rubbing her face against them, her own form of affection. Connie had long since stopped pointing out how house cat like Gwen behaved. Gwen denied it every time. From her readings, Connie assumed it was a trait brought on from being their companion and familiar. She’d bonded with them, in the same way, the ancient ancestors of the domesticated house cat once had with early humans.  
  
The three of them embraced and danced in the moonlight until Nines was tired and ready for rest. They made their way back to their tree where they curled up along the branches, Gwen held in Nines’ arms while Connie curled up at Nines’ back, until dawn began to break. Connie left her sister and Gwen to sleep, while she went to embrace the morning light and bring about the early dew upon the grass and plants along the forest floor. The soft yellow-blue glow of her skin warmed her as she danced along the forest floor.  
  
She made her way towards the cabin, wanting to grace it with fresh few drops. As she neared it, a noise caught her attention. She ducked behind a tree and peeked around it, spotting an old car pulling up to the cabin. She frowned. Once parked, an older woman with long, graying hair stepped out of the car, a large dog following behind her. The woman jingled the keys in her hand as she walked up to the cabin door. Connie watched as she hesitated a moment, hand outstretched towards the doorknob. The woman took a deep breath and grabbed the knob, wrenching the door open.  
  
“Home sweet home,” the woman said, softly, as she walked inside.  
  
Connie leaned against the tree and smiled. A human. An actual human was in the cabin. And she’d called it “home.” With a new jolt of excitement, Connie made her way back to the tree.  
  
“Nines! Gwen! There’s a human!” she said, shaking both creatures awake.  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Nines replied, batting her sister away.  
  
“I’m not! There’s an actual human! At the cabin!”  
  
"They're probably just checking it out like they usually do," Nines replied.  
  
"No! She said "home" like… she intends to live there."  
  
Gwen crawled along Connie's legs, hopping into her lap. Connie sighed and began to pet the bobcat.  
  
"It probably won't last, Connie. They never stay for long."  
  
Connie nodded. She wanted this time to be different. She wanted to observe the woman, to learn how the human lived instead of just reading about it. But no one had been to the cabin in years. So how would this time be any different? Connie sighed and curled around Gwen, ruffling her fur before setting her down.  
  
"You're right," she said, floating back down to the forest floor.  
  
It was still early dawn and there were still areas of the forest that needed Connie's attention. She slowly made her way towards the center of the forest, away from the cabin.  
  
***  
  
Connie tried to avoid the cabin for the next two days. Tried being the keyword. At one point, she thought about seeing if she could return the book she'd borrowed ("Stolen," Gwen helpfully declared.) but Nines forbid her from trying to enter the cabin as long as the human was there.  
  
"But I thought you said she wouldn't stick around?"  
  
Nines huffed. "Well, then there's no reason to return the book, now is there."  
  
Connie frowned. Next, she tried coaxing Gwen.  
  
"There was a dog," she said, petting the great bobcat as she sat on Connie's lap. "A big one. Huge. Bigger than you."  
  
"Hmph. I highly doubt that," Gwen retorted.  
  
"We could go look."  
  
Gwen looked up at Connie with stone cold eyes. "No."  
  
"But Gwen…"  
  
"I said no. Besides, the last time I was near a human, I almost died."  
  
Connie tightened her fingers in Gwen's fur.  
  
"I wouldn't let that happen," she mumbled.  
  
"Still no."  
  
After that, Connie decided to keep them out of it. She was an adult nature spirit. Thousands of years old. She could venture to the cabin by herself. She knew how to protect herself. Besides, humans didn't believe in the supernatural and mythical anymore. It was highly unlikely that the human would even see her. Once more while Nines and Gwen slept, Connie made her way back to the cabin. The old car was still parked haphazardly out front, barely moved from when Connie had seen it last. Creeping up to the cabin, she carefully looked inside. The sheets that had once covered the many pieces of furniture were pulled away and gone. Several boxes were stacked in the corner near the bookcase. Connie moved to the next window, to the one bedroom on the bottom floor. The woman was asleep on the huge bed, sprawled out on one side while the big dog was sprawled out on the other. Connie chuckled to herself.  
  
She moved back towards the living room window, carefully easing her way in through the still unlocked window. She'd brought the book she'd been reading with her, fully intending to return it. But as she neared the bookshelf, she realized the books she'd read there previously had moved. She froze, staring at the new stacks of books piled along the shelves. She couldn't just add the book she'd borrowed without being obvious. Especially given that this human didn't place the books on the shelf correctly. Who left books in stacks on the shelves instead of in their proper rows as they'd been previously? Connie shook her head. She'd just have to keep the book then. Return it later, sticking it in once the human had properly placed the books. She was probably just sorting through them as she moved in.  
  
A growl behind her startled Connie. She turned to see the large dog standing in the doorway to the bedroom, hackles raised as she snarled and growled at Connie.  
  
"Easy… dog," Connie said, holding out her hand to the large dog.  
  
The dog barked at her, causing Connie to jump.  
  
"Sumo! Shut up!" a groggy voice called from the bedroom.  
  
The dog glanced back at the bedroom and then barked again, moving forward towards Connie.  
  
"Sumo!" the voice called again.  
  
Connie quickly jumped out the window as the dog advanced on her. She barely made it out, before the dog jumped up to nip at her feet. She fled into the forest, ducking behind one of the great trees at the edge of the forest.  
  
The dog, content with scaring away the intruder, returned to his owner's side. Connie sighed in relief before making her way back to her sister and companion. She'd forgotten that although humans couldn't normally see supernatural and mythical beings, that domesticated animals on the other hand absolutely could. There were only a few distinctions that separated a bobcat like Gwen from the large dog at the cabin. She'd have to remember that for next time.  
  
Next time? Connie shook her head. Maybe her sister was right and she did have some obsession with humans. Almost attacked by a large domesticated dog and Connie was still considering going back. How absurd. Connie shook her head and made her way back up into the tree.  
  
"Ah, there you are. Done with your morning frolic?" Nines asked.  
  
"Yes," Connie lied. It was only a partial lie. Frolicking to and from the cabin counted as frolicking. Even if part of it had involved sneaking into the cabin and almost being attacked by a dog.  
  
"Good. Gwen and I think we three should go for a hike. Into the mountains."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Nines nodded. Gwen looked over Connie, head tilted and for the briefest moment Connie feared she knew where Connie had been, but it passed as Gwen jumped from the tree. Nines floated down after her, leaving Connie alone in the tree. She gathered the warmth of the day around her before following her sister down. They made their way to the other outer edge of the forest, the one opposite the cabin, and followed the path up into the mountains. They did it periodically, to ensure the enchantments they'd left around the forest to protect it were still there, still working, as well as to explore. Nines enjoyed it and Connie suspected it was because of the harshness of the mountain that matched Nines' temperament more than the warmth of the forest that Connie so loved.  
  
Sometimes Connie would wonder what life would be like if she and Nines weren't twins if they'd both equally love both the light and the dark of the world like most nature spirits did. Or if there was something to them being twins and having preferences for opposites. The closest they'd ever come was when they'd touch during their prime times, at first moonlight and early dawn, when their powers were the strongest. Gwen climbed ahead of them along the path, used to the rugged mountain pathways since it was where she'd originally lived before Nines and Connie.  
  
"Oh wow," she said, stopping near an outlook.  
  
Nines and Connie soon joined her, looking out over the forest. On the far side, they could just barely see the roof of the cabin.  
  
"There's smoke," Nines said.  
  
Connie nodded. "From the chimney. The human must have a fire going."  
  
"Well, I guess you were right," Nines said.  
  
"Of course I was right. I told you she was here to stay," Connie replied, indignant. "She's our neighbor now."  
  
Nines placed a soothing hand against Connie's back.  
  
"I'm sorry I doubted you. Just… be careful."  
  
Connie nodded.  
  
"I guess that means her mangy mutt is here to stay, too," Gwen said.  
  
"He's not mangy. He's merely large."  
  
Gwen shrugged which appeared more like a roll of her shoulders from where she was standing along the outlook. Nines' hand on her back felt cool and Connie shivered.  
  
"Sorry." Nines pulled her hand away.  
  
Connie turned to her and pulled her into a hug. She felt the chill against her skin but she didn't mind because she knew she was warming her sister with the embrace.  
  
"You two done?" Gwen asked after a moment.  
  
Connie and Nines let go of each other and turned to give duel glares at their familiar.  
  
"Jeez sorry. We should head back though."  
  
Connie looked around, the soft daylight giving way to gray clouds signaling incoming rain. Nines looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.  
  
"You two can go. I'll catch up in a bit."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Nines smiled at Connie and nodded. Gwen jumped down from the outlook and led Connie back down the path they'd hiked up to return to the forest. Nines continued to stand on the outlook as the rain began to fall. She loved her sister and Gwen, she did, but there were times when she needed to be alone. She struggled enough with expressing her affection for the two creatures. It was easier with Gwen since she could hold her and touch her without hurting her the way she did with Connie. Sometimes Nines worried all she brought was pain and destruction. Winters were the hardest when everything was beginning to die and she had to let it. Connie couldn't step in and stop it. Not like she had with Gwen. Nines had been so grateful when Connie had agreed to save Gwen. She'd been so scared even just carrying Gwen to Connie, afraid her touch would make things worse.  
  
It was why she had been so hesitant to go see the human. Whoever was residing in the cabin now didn't need a nature spirit like Nines. She needed someone like Connie, who could offer warmth and life. Humans thrived on those things. Few appreciated Nines' abilities. Instead of heading back down the trail, Nines made her way towards the lake. She wanted to get a glimpse of the human and it would be easiest for her to do so from the lake. As she made her way along the rocky shore, she realized she wasn't as distant from the human as she'd hoped to be. The woman was sitting on the dock just off the pathway from the cabin, the dog curled up next to her. Neither seemed bothered by the rain pouring down on them. She had a large, square bottle that Nines saw read "Black Lamb Whiskey" in her hand. She took a long swig from the bottle.  
  
"I wish Cole could've seen this place. He would've loved it," the woman said, speaking to the dog by her side. "He wanted to come that summer… before…"  
  
She took another swig from the bottle. "I failed him, Sumo."  
  
The dog whined and put his head on the woman's leg. The woman pet him, large hands buried in the fluff of the dog's fur. Nines, against better judgment, neared closer to the woman. From where she stood she could see that she had blue eyes. They were sad, a woman who had lost much. Nines fingers clenched into fists, wondering who had hurt the woman. She'd mentioned another human. Cole. Nines wondered who Cole was or had been. What he had meant to the woman to leave her feeling so sad to be out in the forest away from other humans. Nines stepped closer and a rock tumbled down from under her foot.  
  
"Who's there?" the woman asked, turning towards the sound.  
  
Nines held perfectly still. Connie had said humans no longer believed and thus could no longer see them, but Nines didn't want to take any risks. Didn't want to draw attention to herself.  
  
"Fuck. Spooking myself. There's no one else here," the woman said.  
  
She stood then and pat her thigh for the dog to follow her.  
  
"Come on, Sumo. We gotta get inside. You're gonna make the whole cabin smell like wet dog."  
  
The dog boofed at that and followed the woman back up the path to the cabin. Nines watched them disappear inside. She felt… she wasn't sure… but a sort of… connection to the woman. She was lost, alone save for her furry companion. Out in the cold world. Much like Nines. She carefully made her way back to the forest and back to her home, to her sister and familiar. Gwen greeted her when she made it into the tree. Connie was curled up along one branch reading.  
  
"Have a good time?" she asked, without looking up.  
  
Nines nodded. "Yes, I did."  
  
"Good."  
  
Nines reclined on a branch near her sister and Gwen hopped up to curl up along her side. Nines pet her, her slender fingers ruffling the bobcat's fur. The tree around them sheltered them from the rain, which was good for Connie's beloved books. After a few minutes, Connie began to read aloud. Nines tried to listen but found herself drifting to sleep as her sister's voice lulled her to sleep.  
  
***  
  
While the rain poured, the truth eventually came out. Connie told Nines and Gwen how she'd snuck to the cabin to return the book, only to be startled by the large dog who she'd forgotten could see her.  
  
"You live with a bobcat!" Nines had argued.  
  
"A supernatural one! Not a domesticated one," Connie had responded.  
  
While she had a valid point, Gwen had to join Nines in teasing Connie for her mistake. Connie had protested and pouted. Then Nines had told them about her spotting of the woman on the dock.  
  
"You both are ridiculous," Gwen said. "It's just a human."  
  
"But they're so fascinating!" Connie replied.  
  
"And she's so… lonely," Nines added.  
  
Gwen frowned. "In case you both forgot, the last time I encountered humans, I almost died."  
  
Nines reached out to pet Gwen but she moved away from Nines' reach.  
  
"I don't think this human would hurt you. She has a dog, her own companion," Connie said.  
  
"You two are impossible."  
  
Gwen jumped down from the tree and left them. She was far enough into the forest that she could avoid the rain as long as she stayed within the coverage of the trees. She hated how both creatures had spoken about the human. As though she was worth anything. As far as Gwen as concerned, humans were terrible. It had been bad enough when Connie kept reading her silly books and snooping through the cabin. Now Nines was in on it, too, wanting to learn more about this particular human after one sighting.  
  
She hoped after a few days the curiosity would fade and her companions would be hers again. Not that Gwen was particularly possessive or anything. She'd never thought she'd end up with… a family. Companions of her own. A home. Nines and Connie had saved her life. Had given her something to be, to want, to choose. She chose them every day, chose to be their familiar and companion. To work with them, to help strengthen their bond and their abilities. And in return, she was protected, cared for, dare she say… loved. She didn't need some human getting in the way of that.  
  
Gwen made her way towards the edge of the forest, wanting to see what all the fuss was about when it came to the human. She was almost to the cabin when a large beast ran at her. The dog barked and snarled, chasing Gwen towards a tree.  
  
"Sumo! Sumo heel!" a gruff voice called.  
  
The dog raced back to his owner. The woman leaned forward and grabbed the dog by his collar.  
  
"What are you barking at, huh?" she asked.  
  
She finally looked up to see Gwen, pressed against the tree the dog had chased her up against.  
  
"Really? We don't chase wildlife, Sumo."  
  
The dog barked once, possibly in disagreement. The woman shushed him and then turned her attention back to Gwen.  
  
"It's okay. Sumo wouldn't hurt a fly. He's all bark, no bite."  
  
Gwen let herself relax. She stepped towards the woman, watching her and the dog. The woman kept the dog held back as Gwen neared.  
  
"I didn't know bobcats lived out this far. You're very… pretty for a mountain cat."  
  
Gwen preened at that.  
  
"See, Sumo, we can be friends with the local wildlife. They're our neighbors now."  
  
Gwen looked over the dog again, who seemed content to stare back at her.  
  
"Alright Sumo. Let's go home. I gotta finish unpacking."  
  
She turned to leave and pulled the dog with her. Gwen watched her leave.  
  
"Well… fuck," she sighed.  
  
The human was nice. Maybe there was something to the strange appeal Nines and Connie had for her. With an annoyed groan, Gwen made her way back home.  
  
"Okay, you win," she said, jumping back into the tree. "The human isn't… terrible."  
  
Nines and Connie both smiled. Gwen shook her head.  
  
Over the next week, they all took turns watching the human. She spent most of her time unpacking and cleaning the cabin. She talked to her dog and listened to music. Some days it was soft and melodic. Other days, it was loud and blaring. Most nights she sat in the small living room area, drinking from large bottles of alcohol. Connie was the first one to see the photo of a child she kept on the small side table by the couch.  
  
"Cole," Nines said.  
  
She remembered the name from when she'd seen the woman on the dock. How she'd said she'd fail him. Nines knew she must have lost him. Connie frowned.  
  
"We have to help her," she said.  
  
"How?" Gwen asked.  
  
"I don't know. But she's all alone out here, except for Sumo. She needs us."  
  
***  
  
For Hana Anderson, the move to her family cabin had seemed like the simplest solution. She’d spent years working to become a cop, to fight for justice, but when Hana needed it, the justice system failed her. The drunk driver who had killed her son had been found not guilty on a fucking technicality over mishandled evidence.  
  
After that, Hana knew she couldn’t continue to be a cop. And she knew she couldn’t stay in Detroit. Couldn’t stay in the city where everything reminded her of her son, of the short life he’d lived. So Hana packed up her few belongings and moved she and her beloved Saint Bernard to her family cabin at the edge of a forest and overlooking a lake.  
  
The cabin had been in her family for generations, originally built by her great-great-grandfather. Her grandfather had updated it some and her own father had kept it in good condition, in case he decided to sell it. Hana was grateful he never had sold it, had instead left it to Hana in his will. Hana had planned to bring Cole out there for the summer once he was old enough to appreciate it. She’d planned to bring him that summer. But then… the accident happened.  
  
Despite it being a drunk driver, Hana blamed herself. She should’ve gone and picked Cole up. Cole’s bike would’ve fit in the back of her car. But she was trying to let Cole have some freedom. His friend’s house had only been a couple of blocks away. He should’ve been fine.  
  
Hana ran a hand over her face, wiping the tears from her eyes. Sumo rested his head on Hana’s lap and looked up at her.  
  
“Sorry, buddy. It’s just… it’s so hard. I miss him so much,” Hana said.  
  
Sumo licked Hana’s other hand, trying to comfort his human. Hana knew Sumo missed Cole too. He’d been so gentle with him despite his size. Sumo had been the one thing keeping Hana going despite everything. Sumo needed her and Cole would be disappointed if Hana abandoned him.  
  
Admittedly, Cole would probably be disappointed in Hana for all the drinking she’d done since Cole’s funeral. But g-d it’d been so hard to stay sober in a world without her son. She never drove drunk though. When she needed to run to town for food and necessities, she always made sure not to drink the night before so she’d be sober to drive into town and back. She saved her drinking for home. Where she could be miserable in peace.  
  
Though, ever since moving to the cabin, Hana had noticed things that have made her think maybe she should cut back on her drinking. Like the morning Sumo had woken her up and she’d found a window she hadn’t remembered leaving open, open. She assumed a squirrel or something must have come in and that’s why Sumo had been barking. But then there’d been the other night out on the dock. When she’d heard a noise and thought she’d seen… what? A ghost? She wasn’t sure. Her drunk mind barely pieced together the blue and silver image standing by the lake. Though she’d swear on her son’s grave she was sober when she’d seen the bobcat in the forest the other day. The one who had seemed to… respond when she’d complimented it like it actually understood what Hana had said. Perhaps she hadn’t been as sober as she’d thought though.  
  
Then other things began to happen. A book she hadn’t remembered owning appearing on the bookshelf. A vase of flowers in the kitchen window. The dancing lights she’d seen at the edge of the forest early one morning, early enough that dew had barely formed on the grass outside the cabin. And that damn bobcat hanging around at odd times. There was no way in hell she drank that much to explain all those oddities. Something was going on. With her cabin. With the forest. And Hana, well she’d been a damn good detective once, so she was going to figure it out.  
  
She didn’t drink for a week. She was going to be sober the next time one of those oddities occurred and she was going to get to the bottom of them. Sure enough, one morning she woke to a sound in her living room. Except it wasn’t just a sound. It was a voice. Then another. Hana quietly retrieved her gun from the nightstand and quietly made her way to the bedroom door.  
  
“Don’t move!” she shouted, yanking open the door with one hand while aiming her gun with the other.  
  
Sumo stood next to her, barking at the intruders who were standing in their living room. They appeared to be two faintly glowing… ghosts and the damn bobcat.  
  
“What the fuck?” Hana asked, gun still aimed at the intruders.  
  
“She can’t see us, right?” one of them asked.  
  
She was glowing a faint yellow and blue. The other one was glowing silver and blue, the one ghost she’d seen by the lake that night.  
  
“I think she can,” that one replied.  
  
“Yeah, I absolutely can see you fuckers. Who are you and what the fuck is going on? Why are you in my cabin?”  
  
The yellow and blue ghost looked to the silver and blue one before looking back at Hana.  
  
“My name is Connie. This is my sister, Nines, and our companion, Gwen. We’re nature spirits. We protect the forest,” she said.  
  
“Nature spirits? Seriously?” Hana asked.  
  
Connie nodded. “I know it’s hard to believe, but… it’s true.”  
  
Hana nodded though she still thought the whole thing was ridiculous. “Why are you in my home?”  
  
Nines stepped forward. “We… we’ve wanted to help you. It’s been so long since a human has lived out here. And you seemed so lonely.”  
  
Hana shook her head. It was ridiculous. She had to be dreaming or drunk. There was no way in hell that nature spirits existed and that they… what? Found her pathetic enough that they had taken pity on her?  
  
“I don’t think she believes you,” a voice said.  
  
And yep, Hana was going crazy because there was no way in hell that the bobcat had just spoken.  
  
“Nope. I am dreaming. I’m drunk. I’m passed out in an alcoholic coma and this is my brain’s sick joke,” Hana said, lowering her gun and leaning against the door frame.  
  
“You’re not dreaming,” Connie said, hand held out to Hana. “I promise. We’re real. This is real.”  
  
The worst part was, Hana believed her. With a choked sob, she sank to the floor, landing hard on her knees. She shook her head as tears streamed down her face. It was too much. One of the creatures must have stepped closer because Sumo was growling next to her, leaning against Hana where she’d landed. Hana reached over to him, hand fisting into his fur for stability. She needed something real and solid to hold onto while she had a breakdown.  
  
There was a sound, almost like a cat’s meow but deeper and suddenly Sumo was quiet. A moment passed and then Connie was kneeling in front of Hana. Warmth radiated off of her as she reached out and carefully placed a hand on Hana’s shoulder.  
  
“Do you feel that?” Connie asked and Hana nodded. “I’m real. Just as real as you. And so is my sister.”  
  
Hana nodded again, at a loss for what to say. Connie’s other hand reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Hana’s ear before cupping her cheek.  
  
“I think something drew us to you. I can’t really explain it, but since you can see Nines and I and understand Gwen, I think it means we’re meant to be here. With you.”  
  
“Okay,” Hana replied, voice shaky.  
  
Connie tucked Hana back into bed and told the woman to rest while she and Nines took care of Sumo. Gwen could communicate with Sumo who understood the creatures were there to help Hana and him. Hana knew Sumo was just glad for the extra attention. She curled into her bed and tried to sleep. It helped that Gwen had come with her, curled up at the foot of the bed, purring. Hana hadn’t known bobcats could purr. It helped lull her back to sleep for a little bit.  
  
As she slept, Connie fed and walked Sumo, while Nines took care of the dishes and other messes around the cabin. They left Gwen to watch over Hana while they returned to the forest to rest. When they made their way back, Hana was awake again and cooking food. Sumo was curled up on the floor by the fireplace while Gwen sat atop one of the counters, happily chatting with Hana.  
  
“Hi,” Hana said, smiling as Connie and Nines entered the cabin. “Uh- thanks for this morning. And sorry for pulling a gun on you.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Connie replied. “If we’d known you could see us, we wouldn’t have intruded.”  
  
“And if I couldn’t see you? Were you just going to keep leaving vases of flowers and books?”  
  
Connie blushed at that. Honest to g-d blushed. Hana chuckled.  
  
“We thought,” Nines said, “Connie reads too many books about humans. We were trying to…”  
  
Nines frowned.  
  
“To cheer me up,” Hana said. “Gwen told me. I… thank you.”  
  
Connie and Nines smiled. Hana motioned for them to sit at the table while she finished cooking. She told them what she’d told Gwen already, about her son, about her life back in Detroit and how she’d needed a change. She’d actually forgotten about the cabin until she found the deed sitting in a pile of papers on her desk at home.  
  
“I don’t remember keeping the deed on my desk but honestly I didn’t question it. But now… I think it was some supernatural whatever… guiding me here,” Hana said, dishing up her food and joining her new friends at the table.  
  
“We’re glad you’re here,” Connie said.  
  
Nines nodded in agreement. Gwen purred from where she’d moved to curl up on the couch. Hana smiled again. Knowing that supernatural creatures existed, nature spirits and companion animals, Hana couldn’t help thinking that it was some gift from Cole from the afterlife. She didn’t know if the afterlife existed, but she didn’t know how else to explain everything. Of course, Cole wouldn’t want her to be alone and miserable and sad for the rest of her life. He’d want his father to be happy and taken care of. And kids were mythical in their own ways, so of course, he’d send Hana to find her own creatures to care for her.  
  
***  
  
As the days passed, Hana and Sumo became a part of their little family. Connie, Nines, and Gwen still primarily resided at their tree, it was where Connie and Nines were most connected to the forest. But they’d come by the cabin during the day and spent time with Hana if she didn’t come out to the tree. She couldn’t climb up and join them, but she’d bring a folding camping chair and sit below it while Sumo and Gwen curled up at her feet. It allowed all of them to bond. Sometimes Hana would read aloud to all of them and other times it was Connie who did the reading.  
  
Some nights Nines would dance down by the lake in the moonlight. Hana would watch her from the dock with Sumo. Hana didn’t mind mornings but Connie liked to be sneaky as she came by to grace the grass with morning dew. One morning, Hana surprised Connie by waiting for her just outside the cabin. It was when they had their first kiss. Not to be outdone, that night Nines brought Hana polishes stones from the lake and Hana kissed her too. She woke up the next morning to Gwen licking her chin and gently kissed the bobcat’s furry forehead.  
  
That winter, Gwen moved into the cabin with Hana and Sumo. As a mountain bobcat, she had nothing against the cold and snow, but they worried for Hana. During one particularly bad snowstorm, Connie remained at the cabin to help keep the fire going at night while Hana slept in her bed cuddled in by Sumo and Gwen. When summer arrived again, Nines’ cool touch was a balm on Hana’s poor sunburned skin after an afternoon of swimming in the lake.  
  
For the first time in three years, Hana was happy. She still missed Cole. Every day. But her grief was easier to face now that she wasn’t alone. She rarely drank, only on special occasions like her birthday and anniversaries and special celebrations her new family told her about from their lives. Nines and Connie taught her how to garden so she didn’t have to go into town as often for food. Which was good for the winter when the roads were too snowy or icy to drive.  
  
With her new family, Hana felt more energetic. Nines said it was from being bonded to them. She aged slower too and would live longer as long as she stayed bonded with Nines and Connie. As would Sumo and Gwen. Even though she hoped one day to be with her son again, in whatever afterlife might exist, Hana was grateful for the full life she was being given. She had love and hope again. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
